


Three's a Crowd

by sscaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma is indecisive, F/M, Killian is in love with Emma, Love Triangle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of milah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sscaptainswan/pseuds/sscaptainswan
Summary: Basically a little short story idea, not sure how short, where Emma is in a relationship that's good but then Hook comes along and is, well, himself.Also, the title is not final so I'm open to suggestions if anyone wants to help





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Killian Jones was completely awestruck by her. Emma Swan, the twenty-nine year old sheriff, and Savior, of a small town named Storybrooke. This woman had managed to capture the attention of the bruting Captain Killian Jones, or as more people know him, Captain Hook. He somehow became completely infatuated with the town sheriff. He hasn't talked to her much, just small "sorry"s when they would run into one another on accident.

Killian wished he would've spoken to her more, stopped her when they practically fell into one another. Now, it wasn't because of lack of courage, because Captain Hook was one of the most courageous men most people knew. Some would actually call him cocky. The only reason he hasn't spoken to her is simply because he did not want to bother her. Emma was a fairly busy woman, Killian did not wish to distract her.

Although, that all changed when someone, somehow, managed to rob his ship. They didn't take anything too valuable, in fact, what was stolen was pretty unimportant, but that was not going to stop Killian from talking to Emma. So, he made his way to the sheriff's station.

* * *

"Sheriff Swan, how can I help you?" Emma asked into the phone right as someone walked into the station.

"Yes, okay my deputy is already on the case." Her lips turned up into a smile as she turned towards Killian.

"Hi! Can I help you?" Her voice was beautiful to him.

Hook stumbled with his words a bit before speaking, "Yes. Something was taken from my ship last night,"

Emma cut him off. "Who would dare steal from the infamous Captain Hook?"

At that, Killian's lips quirked up into a smirk. So the lass had heard of him.

"Why, I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine, love." He said, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. Emma studied him for a moment.

His hair was dark which contrasted quite nicely with his stunningly blue eyes. Not to mention his body looked-

"Like what you see, Swan?" The pirate asked teasingly, one eyebrow raised at her. Emma immediately grew defensive. 

"No! I'm just-" she stopped, not knowing what to say. It was a first for Emma. She almost always had some sarcastic remark to reply with. 

Killian laughed. "It's alright, lass. No need to feel embarrassed. I know I'm quite dashing." 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Emma shook her head. "Whatever, just, just take me to your ship so I can look around for clues." She mumbled, shoving past the male to leave the room. 

Hook chuckled quietly, following the blonde out of the station. She stopped once they were outside, motioning in front of her. 

"Lead the way, oh Captain."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like most of my stuff on here so far, a lot of these have been prewritten so once those are out of the way, they should get longer, but as of now, they may be pretty short.

* * *

"So Hook," Emma started as they neared the docks. Hook went to tell her to call him Killian, but decided against it as she continued talking.

"How long have you been in Storybrooke?" Emma asked, her hands finding her back pockets as she turned to face him. Emma saw that he was already looking at her. Clearly embarrassed that he had been caught, he turned his head away and his ears got pink. Emma found it funny and cute. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.  Especially because she was in a relationship. Hook cleared his throat.

"Since the last curse. I was brought along while I was trying to outrun it. Clearly, that didn't work." The male explained. Emma hummed. 

"I see. So do you just no longer want to go back, or?" 

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Interested in my story, are you Swan?" The man had a smug look on his face that Emma wanted to slap off. 

"No, just trying to start a conversation." Emma knew her eyes were giving away that she did, in fact, want to know, but either Hook chose to ignore it or he didn't notice. (He  _definitely_ noticed.) 

"Whatever you say, lass." He said before climbing aboard his ship. Emma hadn't even noticed they arrived. 

"Behold! The Jolly Roger." His face held a grin that showed true happiness. 

"It's quite nice, now could you show me where the item that was taken should be?" She asked, glancing around the vessel with a small, amused smile. 

Killian nodded and the two began their inspection of the ship. 

* * *

Hours later, most of which consisted of bickers over small things, Emma managed to somehow find out that it was Will who had taken whatever it was that Hook was missing. Emma locked him up for the night, mainly to humor Hook, before leaving the station. Emma walked with the pirate back to his ship to return the item. This was at Hook's request, of course, claiming he needed the Savior to walk him back  in case of any danger lurking. At that, Emma had rolled her eyes, but she agreed anyways. She didn't know why, she knew Hook could really take care of himself, but he was intriguing and she wanted to learn more about him.

"Hey Hook,"

"You can call me Killian if you would like, love."

Emma blushed against her will. "Killian," She corrected herself. "Do you have a history with Will? He seemed rather tense at the station."

Killian gave a short nod. "Aye, lass. I do. Though it isn't really that interesting of a story, and I'm sure you have some savior-y type stuff to do." Killian smiled politely.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Nothing as of yet." She replied with a small smile. Killian nodded and got on his ship. Once again, Emma hadn't realized they were already there. She followed him down to his cabin and sat in a comfy looking chair while Killian seated himself at his desk.

"So you want to know the story?"

At his words, Emma nodded a little too eagerly which made Hook chuckle under his breath. He began to tell her, not missing how interested the blonde would look at certain points. It made him want to smile so wide his cheeks would hurt but he contained that. They talked for what felt like hours, and it very well could have been, given that when she left with him, it was dark outside. 

Hook walked with her until they parted ways at Granny's, Hook going up to his room and Emma proceeding to head home to her parents. Emma had been wondering all night how the hell their paths haven't crossed more than they did with all the time that he had been here. It was so odd. It's such a small town but Emma didn't bother bringing up the topic. 

Emma must've looked like she was in deep thought because as soon as she stepped inside and shut the door, her mom bombarded her with questions. She cleverly dodged all of them, making her way to her room as quick as possible. She really needed her own place. Sighing, Emma changed into some more comfortable clothes and laid down in her bed. She stayed awake thinking for a while, about her relationship and then following that about Hook. As her thoughts began drifting to him, though, she forced herself to close her eyes and go to bed. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Hook came to the station again, this time much more livid than yesterday. There were multiple reasons for that intense anger, actually only two. One of which he discovered as he entered. In front of him there was Emma and some other guy, whom he assumed was Emma's boyfriend, having what seemed to be a very rushed make out session. Hook  _really_ could have gone his whole life without seeing that. Judging by the quick movements, Killian figured that the man wasn't staying long and just thinking about what may have happened had he not walked in made him want to punch the man in the throat. With his hook.

Clearing his throat to catch their attention. The two jumped away from each other, Emma's cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "Well I came to report another theft but it appears to me that you are otherwise occupied." Killian said, turning on his heel and exiting the building. He heard Emma follow him out. 

"Why didn't you just call?" She asked, making Hook turn around to her. He shrugged.

"I'm old fashioned, I suppose." With that, Killian began walking away again.

"Wait! You said there was another theft. Where? From your ship again?" Emma asked, making Killian stop once again. The pink in her cheeks had faded slightly, but her eyes still held a surprised look and she was still very clearly embarrassed to have been caught. Killian waved his hook at her. 

"I can handle it, no need to worry, Swan." He offered her a small smile as he walked away. Emma raised a quizzical eyebrow but said nothing more, turning on her heel and heading back into the station.

A few hours later, Emma showed up at Killian's ship, hoping he would be there. Since there wasn't exactly a door she could knock on, she stepped on board and called for him. "Hook!"

She didn't see him anywhere on deck, and she didn't think it would be very appropriate to go below deck and search for him so she stuck with calling for him. Eventually, he came up from below deck.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Swan?" He asked. Emma noticed that he was wearing more practical clothing, a plain black button down shirt and some dark wash blue jeans. She didn't know how to feel. 

"I came to apologize for what you saw earlier, also to offer my help since it is my  job and that was what you came to me for." The blonde explained, pushing some of her hair away from her face as the wind picked up. 

Kilian shrugged. "No need to apologize, and like I said earlier, I've got it covered." He nodded in her direction, waving a dismissive hand at her. 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't be stubborn. You came for my help so now I'm here." 

It was Hook's turn to roll his eyes. "Alright, fine. Someone stole from my ship again, and this time the object taken was rather crucial to me."

"What was it?"

"My hand."

Emma looked at him confused. "Your hand." She repeated back. 

"Well, my fake hand. I don't know why someone would steal my bloody hand but they did." Killian snarled, very obviously and understandably pissed. 

"We'll find it. I promise." Emma shot him a small, hopeful smile, one of which he returned. 

Killian led her down to his quarters. "I normally keep it in a drawer in my desk, one that has a key, and if I remember correctly, that was the last place I put it. So, I have no idea how someone managed to break into it." He explained, taking her to his desk and showing her the drawer. Killian seemed frustrated, he was pacing back and forth as he spoke, his voice becoming more rugged. 

Emma found it more attractive than she should've. 

"Look, stuff happens, but we will find it." She assured him again. He nodded silently.

So they set on the case, Emma occasionally stealing glances at Hook and Hook doing the same with her. There were a few times where they both looked at the same time and they would both turn away blushing. Emma knew it was probably wrong, they were practically flirting, but she couldn't help herself. As much as Killian manages to infuriate her, he has also managed to charm her just as much (which honestly was the most infuriating part). Emma wanted to punch him for it. She was in a relationship! One that was going well! And now all of the sudden, here Killian comes, making her feel all types of ways and question things with her boyfriend. 

Finally, Emma said something. "Well we know it can't be Will, considering I just let him out this morning." She pointed out, leaning against the entry way of the room. "Who else do you have a history with in this town?" She added, crossing her leather clad arms across her chest. 

Killian thought for a moment before scowling. "Gold. But honestly I don't see why he would want my fake hand. He already took the real one." 

"What did happen with that exactly?" Emma wondered aloud. She honestly hadn't meant to ask, but it came out before she could stop it. 

Killian visibly tensed, then relaxed as he put on a smug smirk. "I took his wife," he began with a shrug, mimicking her stance on the opposite side of the entrance. 

"You took Belle?" 

"No, he had another wife. Milah." The way he said her name made Emma mad. He sounded like he still loved her. 

Although little did Emma know, that was far from the case.

"I told him to fight for her, he didn't. He was too much of a coward." Killian didn't know why he was suddenly being so open with Emma, it wasn't like they were really close or anything. Maybe Hook just  _really_ liked the look of pure jealousy on Emma's face when he spoke of Milah. Not that she would ever admit to being jealous, that is, and he knew that.

From all the hours they've spent together these past two days, Hook has been able to, for the most part, read her pretty well. It was actually quite easy. She wasn't as good with hiding her emotions as she thought she was. The only thing he couldn't be too sure on, however, were her emotions towards him. Sure, it had only been two days really, and Killian knew she was in a relationship (one that seemed to be going pretty well based on what Killian walked in on earlier), but-

"What happened next?" Emma inquired, almost seeming like she was incredibly intrigued. His smug smirk returned. 

"Interested in my life story again, are you Swan?" 

Emma flushed. "I just want to know how you got the hook." She said, reaching forward and tracing along his hook with one finger lightly. "You hear so many stories."

While that may be true, if Emma was being honest with herself, she was more interested in what happened with Milah. Emma wondered if this was the person Gold had lost, other than his son, all those years ago.

"Well," Killian started again. "we left that area and Milah and I were happy. Then one day, years later, we came back and he was there. He found us and with his new found power he crushed Milah's heart, literally. Quite honestly I don't remember which happened first, him killing her or him cutting off my hand. Looking back it all seems like a big blur." Killian sounded like he was becoming angry again, and Emma was starting to regret asking at all. 

Killian finished his story, leaving out how when he was brought to Storybrooke, he was going to continue his quest for revenge until he saw Emma. 

Speaking of, the blonde was staring at him with her mouth agape. "Close your mouth love, you'll catch flies."

Emma's mouth closed slightly. "He killed his former wife?"

"Really I don't see why you're so surprised. He's the Dark One. He did it to spite me, and well her I suppose, since she left Baelfire." 

Emma grimaced at the mention of her former lover. "Harsh." Was all she said before pushing herself off the wall and heading up onto deck. Killian debated staying below, but ended up following her. 

"So where are you heading now?" he asked, squinting at the sudden brightness of the sun. 

"I'm going to talk to Gold. You don't really need to come, but if you'd like you are welcome to." Emma answered, also squinting at the change in brightness. She brought a hand over her eyes to shield them. 

"I'll stay." He decided quickly, not wanting to see the man unless it was necessary. 

With a short nod, Emma began walking away. 

Killian watched her longingly. He wanted her, and he was beginning to think she wanted him too. There were glances that Killian saw when she thought he wasn't looking, but he was. There was also that look of jealousy when he mentioned Milah, and he can't think of any other reason for her to be jealous aside from her wanting him. Sure, it probably was not nearly as much as he wanted her, after all she is still in a relationship (a fact that Hook seems to keep needing to remind himself of). 

Sighing, Killian brought up the anchor of The Jolly Rodger and began to set sail to attempt to get his mind off of Emma. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for anyone who is invested in any of my other stories, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I have been sick and so I have a lot of make up work to do. Also, I seem to think that it is okay to have like seven stories going at once so..there's also that. Just, bare with me please. I'm trying.

* * *

Emma was conflicted. She had only been around him for two days and Killian was already making her question everything good in her life. Walsh was a nice man, he treated her and Henry well, and Emma was pretty sure she loved him. 

But now there's Killian. She wasn't in love with him, of course not, but she most definitely was attracted to him. When they would have small run-ins in town, Emma would find herself wanting to hear his voice more, would want to see him more. The only times that wish was granted was when they would both happen to be at Granny's. They wouldn't speak though, which left Emma wondering why she wouldn't just talk to him. 

When Hook finally came to her about something, she has to admit that she was more excited than she should have been. She was so happy to hear him speak more than just a few words to her and to see him that Emma almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. From there, she would notice that while they looked for clues, Hook would try and steal glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. 

Emma didn't know what to do at this point. She knew that the more time they spent together, the worse it would get. The two had been meeting for strictly business but she had a feeling that that "business only" relationship would blossom into something more. What was worse, though, was that Emma was  _excited_ for it to get to that point. Killian was a pirate, he was Captain fucking Hook! Walsh was just, well, Walsh. She met him when she went to visit Boston a while ago. She thinks it's been around a year, but quite honestly can't be bothered to really think about and remember it. 

Emma stopped in her tracks as she spotted Gold's shop. Hesitantly, she walked through the door, a soft ringing sound filling the air as she did so. She didn't see anyone at first but then Rumple emerged from the back room. 

"To what do I owe this visit, Miss Swan?" He questioned, walking forward to stand behind one of the glass cases and busy himself by polishing some random item he picked up. Emma took a look around. 

"Uhm, Captain Hook had his fake hand stolen. You're the only person besides Will that Killian has a history with. Well at least that's what he told me." Emma explained. 

"Well I can assure you I did not take his hand. I have no interest in anything he owns. Now please, I would like to return to my break." With that, Gold walked back to the back room.

Baffled by how short and easy that was, Emma walked out of the shop with a slightly confused look. She wondered then, who would have the desire to steal a man's fake hand. Determined to find this, Emma went to the only other person who may possibly know something. Regina.

* * *

Sighing softly, Emma exited her car and walked up the pathway to Regina's door. Before she even knocked, the door swung open and the mayor stood before her. 

"Emma, is everything alright?" She asked, her worry showing on her face. Emma knew she was worried about Henry. 

"Everything is fine, aside from Captain Hook, that is." It still felt weird to say his name, always having pictured an evil man with big hair, a long mustache, and an obnoxiously large hat. Though now she knew the real Captain Hook was quite different looking, much to Emma's approval. He was most certainly one of the most attractive humans Emma had ever seen. His amazingly blue eyes, his stupid pretty face-

"And what is wrong with him?" Regina's voice brought her out of her thoughts. 

"Someone stole his fake hand. I went to Rumple but he claims he didn't do it. I was wondering if you knew of anyone else who would want to take something from him." Emma explained. 

"I see. I'm not sure there isn't a girl that he hasn't, well,  _known_ , aside from your mother and possibly a few others. I'm quite confident that there would be many jealous or angry girls happy to line up just to take something of value to him, as he did to them. If you know what I mean."

The thought of Killian sleeping with most of the woman in town made Emma mad and somewhat sick to her stomach. Not wanting to think about it any longer, Emma quickly thanked Regina for what she knew before quickly leaving and driving angrily back to the pier. 

When she arrived, she noticed that Killian's ship was gone, which meant he went sailing, thankfully. It would give her some time to cool off so she didn't blow up on him for no reason. After all, Killian hadn't tried anything on her, even though he honestly seemed like he wanted to. 

Emma wasn't dumb. She could sense the pirate's attraction for her as soon as they entered the same room. What Emma didn't know however, was just how deep that attraction ran. For all Emma knew, it was just sexual desire. Emma felt it, not that she'd admit that to anyone, but she felt it. 

Getting out of her car, Emma decided to sit on a bench and watch the waves. She wondered if Killian would ever consider taking her sailing. Maybe even sometime soon. It would seem like such a date and she would insist it wasn't but she can see him making some sly remark about her being able to think whatever she wants though by her world's traditions, it would be a date. 

At that Emma would roll her eyes and-

"What the hell am I doing?" She mumbled to herself. "You're in a relationship with someone who loves you." Emma seemed to have to remind herself of that more and more lately. 

"Swan?"

Emma didn't know how the hell she did not hear a big ass ship roll up to the pier, not his footsteps on the wooden dock. "Hook." She replied, standing up to face him.

"Any luck?" His face held a small, hopeful smile but that smile fell when Emma silently shook her head with a defeated look on her face. 

"I'm sorry Killian. I even went to Regina." At the mention of Regina's name, their conversation rushed back to her and she tried her best to ignore the jealousy and anger bubbling up inside her. 

"Really? What did she say?" 

Of course he would. Of course he had to ask. Emma was beginning to regret ringing it up. She didn't really feel like answering, mainly because she knew he would probably be able to read her like an open book if she did. Though she knew she had to, so she did. 

"Just stuff about there being plenty of girls who would line up just to take a swing at you, or steal something. Or something along the lines of that." Emma told him, her tone coming out more snappy than intended. Hook immediately caught on to her change in tone. 

"Jealous, are we?" he quipped, a small, smug smirk forming. Emma scowled.

"No, I'm not. I'm in a relationship."

"Sounds more like you're reminding yourself more than reminding  _me_." Killian remarked, making Emma scowl more. 

He was right, she knew that, but hearing him saying it out loud, it made it more apparent, made it more real. 

"You don't know  _anything_." Emma snapped, her scowl remaining. Hook stayed silent as she got up to leave. 

Giving a defeated sigh, Hook grabbed Emma's wrist gently with his hand. "Emma, wait."

"What, Hook?"

"I'm sorry, that was over the line and I shouldn't have said that." He sort of trailed off as Emma's gaze softened. 

"No, I snapped because you were right and I don't want to admit it." The words came out before Emma could stop them, and now they both wore the same look of surprise on their faces. Clearing her throat, Emma added, "I'm sorry Killian."

The male, did his best to contain his grin as he nodded at her. "I suppose we were both at fault." He chuckled lightly, trying to brush off the overwhelming feeling of relief. There wasn't really much more guessing to do. Emma was indeed questioning her relationship, and it was because of him. Of course, he felt bad about it, he could tell it pained her to realize, but then again, the part of him that's been in love with her for a while now was overjoyed. "So really, there is no reason for you to apologize." He added with a small smile.

Emma shook her head. "No but I feel like I do. I've been rude to you, or snapped at you when I was just mad at myself for not knowing how to control my emotions." Emma was never this open with anyone, not even with Walsh. She didn't want to talk to Walsh about the bigger issues in her life, all they did was talk about current events and then sometimes have really boring, vanilla sex. 

Hook didn't know how to react, or respond. Instead, he settled with a short "thank you." as he released her wrist to let her walk away. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay, i apologize very deeply for not updating any of my stories, i just really haven't had any motivation. i will try harder though.

* * *

Killian sighed deeply as he sat down on the bench Emma was sitting on just moments ago. He thought about their conversation, wondered if she would talk to her boyfriend about it or just completely ignore the situation and hope for the best because she was scared. He honestly assumed she would go with the latter.

"Sad you can't find your hand, pirate?" came a voice from behind him, dragging him out of his thoughts. He turned quickly to see a woman with bright red hair and a wicked smile.  

"Ah, the Wicked Witch. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Killian asked, his words laced with obvious sarcasm. She stepped closer to him and he visibly tensed. The woman laughed to herself. 

"No need to worry, dear. I'm not here to kill you, as long as you do what I want." She hummed, holding up his fake hand. "And with this, I'm hoping you will do so." Zelena smirked. 

"You really think that I am going to do what you wish just because you have my prosthetic hand and are threatening to kill me? Sorry, love, but I am afraid that you will have to try harder than that." As soon as the words left his mouth, Killian regretted saying them because when he finished speaking, his hook was gone and replaced with the fake hand in a puff of green smoke. 

"That better, Captain?" 

Killian growled and went to move closer to her. "How did you even get my hand?" He questioned, glaring at her. 

"With the help of my little pet, of course." Zelena answered with a shrug, motioning to a man who emerged from the shadows as she mentioned him. Hook's eyes widen with recognition. Wasn't that-

"While you and and Emma were out and away, I had Walsh here come and take it. Now, since you clearly don't seem to care if you die, I think I'll threaten Emma instead." At that, Hook almost lunges at her but holds himself back, for now. 

"Stay away from her." Killian said in a warning tone. There were so many things swarming through his head right now. First, Zelena was back, second, she needed him to do who knows what, and third, that man. That was Emma's boyfriend, the man Killian saw earlier.  

Suddenly filled with rage, Hook charged towards the male and attempted to punch him in the face but before he could, Zelena poofed him out of the way. Killian snarled. 

The woman laughed again. "Why are you mad at him darling?" Zelena asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"That son of a bitch is playing with Emma." His eyes were filled with rage for the man, it taking everything in him not to lunge again. 

"I actually kind of liked her." Walsh shrugged defensively, making Hook even angrier. How dare he? He used Emma, took her heart and played with it. 

"You don't deserve her. Never have. You dirty little-"

"Oh and  _you_ do?  _You_ deserve her, is that right? Because  _you_ are such an amazing person?" Walsh stepped closer to him but Zelena moved in between them.

"Now, now boys. No need to fuss. Captain Hook here will get his chance, if he does what I say." Her smile was sinister, making Hook even more angry and annoyed, if it was even  possible at this point. 

"Well, get on with it then. What do you want me to do." Killian was still glaring at her and Walsh both, awaiting her reply.

"Now what fun would that be, just telling you what I want. No, no. You just continue doing what you're doing."

Hook gave her an incredulous look. "Why would you go through all of this trouble just to tell me to keep doing what I'm doing?" 

"To warn you of course." She smiled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before the pirate could say anything else, Zelena and Walsh were gone. He looked around to make sure they were really gone before Hook took off towards the Sheriff's station, praying that Emma would be there. 

Upon arrival, Killian saw that there were still lights on. He quickly pushed open the doors, only to be disappointed when he entered. 

 


End file.
